


Pretty Little Thing

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Keith (Voltron), He Asked For This, Lance is Kinky, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safeword available but not used, Top Keith (Voltron), keith gives his bf what he wants, lance wants this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: “Aren’t you a pretty little thing? You cum here often?” a husky voice purred just behind his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck raise.Lance spun around, pressing his back against his apartment door. “Well, uh--” he looked around and saw that no one else was out, it was late, and his keys were still in the door. “Yes? In both sense of the word.” He laughed nervously, “But you should know, my boyfriend should be home soon and I don’t think he’d enjoy me talking to you right outside of our apartment.”ORKeith pretends he's a stranger and Lance tries to pretend he doesn't want Keith's cock.





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! THIS HAS IMPLIED NON-CON, but it is a -prediscussed scene. The boyfriends want to spice things up. Again, if you go forward there is:  
-bottom/helpless lance  
-dom Keith  
-”non-con” play  
-prediscussed scene  
-safe words available  
-bondqge

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing? You cum here often?” a husky voice purred just behind his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck raise. 

Lance spun around, pressing his back against his apartment door. “Well, uh--” he looked around and saw that no one else was out, it was late, and his keys were still in the door. “Yes? In both sense of the word.” He laughed nervously, “But you should know, my boyfriend should be home soon and I don’t think he’d enjoy me talking to you right outside of our apartment.” Lance looked the other man over and bit his lip, “I think he could take you. He’s grizzled and bigger than me, just by a bit. But he’s kind crazy. He’s really into knives. He’ll probably have one on him when he gets here.” Lance couldn’t help but smirk as the man in front of him frowned and his eye twitched just slightly. “And if that isn’t enough to scare you off, we also have a giant dog.”

The man placed his hands against the door on either side of Lance’s head, he refused to make eye contact with the raven haired man in front of him. “Mmm, no. None of that scares me.” He leaned down and ran his nose along the tan man’s jaw, he could feel his pulse racing as his lips ghosted across his neck. “Despite your calm behavior, you’re a bit nervous, aren’t you?” He slid his hand down the door and turned the key in the lock. “Or, are you actually excited?” he smiled as the man beneath him inhaled sharply.

“N-nO!” Why would I be excited by you?” Lance turned his head away, feeling the heat rising in his stomach and his gut. “I only care about Keith.”

“Keith? What a boring name. He sounds like a dud, how about you ditch him for me?”

“No way! Keith is my one and only.” Lance looked up to meet violet eyes with his ocean blue. His breath caught and he quickly looked elsewhere, tracking his eyes down a scar that went from just below the man’s eye down to his jaw. He could see several other scars peeking out from his clothing. Lance followed sharp angles of the man’s neck into broad shoulders, shoulders of a soldier. He bit his lip just slightly as he traveled down to see muscular thighs in tight pants.

“Mmm, that’s too bad. I guess we’ll just have to do this the hard way.” In one quick motion, he turned the knob, opening the door and catching Lance to lift him and throw him over his broad shoulder.

Lance gasped and grabbed the back of the man's brown leather jacket. “Oh god,” he whispered, “ponytail.” 

“Like what you see?” He closed the door and made his way through the dark apartment, not missing a turn, leaving a trail of shoes and socks in his wake. They made it to the bedroom without incident, tossing the lankier man onto the large bed in the room. 

“No. I told you, I only have eyes for my boyfriend.” 

The other man ignored him, leaning down and grasping Lance by the hips. “Then why aren’t you trying to get away?” He grinned as the other stammered, but failed to get out an answer. “That’s what I thought.” The dark haired man was quick with his motioned, undoing Lance’s jeans and yanking them off to toss them across the room. 

Lance yelped and scooted away. “What? You’re crazy.”

“Am I? Then why are you reacting so...positively?” He kicked his own shoes off and climbed on the bed, stradling Lance’s legs and running his hand over a tan thigh, pushing up his boxers as he went. 

“I’m no--” Lance gasped as the hand moved from his hip to grasp the growing bulge in his shorts. “That’s not--” he grabbed the man’s wrist and took quick breaths. “This isn’t for you.”

“It is now. Mine for the taking.” he squeezed and leaned up to Lance’s ear, “I don’t think your boyfriend is coming for you, but don’t worry kitten, I’ll take good care of you in his place.” The taller man then placed rough kisses on the long tan neck below him while unbuttoning the dress shirt that he picked just for his date that night. 

“I d-- I don’t need anyone tO” Lance tipped his head and closed his eyes as a hickey was sucked into his neck and the shirt pushed off his shoulders. “Dios” He took a deep breath and looked up at the darkness that would be his ceiling, “You can’t replace Keith.” 

“Mmm, then I’ll just make you forget him.” With that the man pushed lance against the bed and grabbed his wrists. “You only remember me.” He pulled the Cuban man’s hands above his head and secured each hand in a white cuff on either side of the bed.

Lance gasped remembering the feeling of these cuffs all too well. He had spent too long attached to a tree in the same kind. He took a moment and then tested and he still had some freedom of movement. He could work with that, he could get out of this. He was smart enough.

“We don’t need these either.” 

Suddenly, Lance felt his boxers yanked off, lost to the darkness of the room. The darkness was killing him because once the man crawled off the bed to take said boxers, he was lost. a shadow among shadows. Lance shifted on the bed and tried to flip over, get better leverage, but as soon as he started to tip, a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down.

“Aww. I thought we were going to play nice now. I guess this can’t be helped.” The man was starting to sound anxious. He held firmly to Lance’s leg and then a cold white cuff secured his leg. Lance tried to kick his free leg, but it was quickly grabbed and secured as well. “Stop struggling, sweetheart. It’s useless.” 

Lance heard a button be pushed and them suddenly all the restraints pulled his limbs toward the corners of the bed, taught and not allowing any movement.

“Perfect. Now it just needs one more touch.”

Lance couldn’t hear him moving around the room, if he was moving, his heart was beating too loud. He was trapped, there was no getting out of this. He jumped when he heard the drawer to their bedside table open. “Noo,” Lance whined, but felt his cock twitch with interest.

“No? No what?”

“It’s already dark. I can’t see a thing.”

“Exactly. but neither can I. And what is the fun of having a pretty little thing like you tied up, if I cannot admire you?”

Before Lance could answer, a blackout blindfold was secured around his head and tested to be sure he would not be able to get it off. Once the man was satisfied, the man moved across the room and Lance hear the light click on and the man gasp.

“I knew you would look good, but this was better than I expected.”

Lance shivered and whined, cheeks and neck flushing with embarrassment. He could feel the violet eyes on him. Trails of heat seared his skin as he recreated pprevious nights with Keith in his head. He knew just how Keith would drag his fingers over his body, all his favorite places to touch and tease Lance. His cock twitched, nearly at full mast, and Lance bit his lip to hold back a moan. He heard the heavy jacket hit the floor near the door and turned to face it.

“You get off on this, don’t you?” the voice came from the end of the bed. Lance shook his head. “I think you do.” he moved towards the night stand.”Look at you. You are so hard right now.” 

A shirt hit the floor and there was the sound of a belt unbuckling and then silence again. Lance gasped when suddenly there was a warm calloused hand giving a few lazy pumps to his erection. 

“There we go. Does that feel good?” Lance shook his head. “What do you mean no? Your hips can’t seem to stay on the mattress. If you didn’t like it, wouldn’t you move away? Into the mattress?” Then the hand was gone and Lance could hear a zipper and the shuffle of jeans as they were pulled down and off. “I’m going to have fun with you tonight, kitten. Get you to purr for me.” The voice came from the end of the bed again. Fingers trailed up his shin as the man was moving across the end of the large bed. “Oh!” He sounded genuinely surprised. “Look at that pretty little thing in you. And my favorite color too. How long has that been in there?”

Lance moaned and shifted under his gaze. “Al-almost thr-ee hours,” Lance’s voice was thick and breathy. “Wanted to be ready for yo-- for KEith!” He rolled his hips and whined.

“What a naughty thing you are.” The man's voice grew huskier. “I wonder how big you went. Will you gape if I pull it out?” He pushed on the red heart shaped gem base of the plug that Lance had seated in his ass causing him to moan and pull at the cuffs holding him down. 

“Ah- No! Don’t touch it.” His cock twitched, negating his words.

“You aren’t exactly in the position to make demands, now are you, sweetheart?” The man grinned and pushed on the gem again, pulling a moan from the man attached to the bed. The gentle sound of cotton hit the floor and Lance knew the other man must now be standing nude, likely sporting his own erection. “Now let’s have some fun.” The voice moved toward the bedside table again and something was retrieved and then the drawer was pushed closed.

The bed dipped beside him as the man climb on the bed and them moved to straddle Lance’s thighs, balls and erection lightly brushing against his thigh. Lance took a shaky breath and swallowed. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do, and that thought made his erection leak precum onto his stomach. There was a soft click and a moment later a slick hand was grasping his erection and Lance cried out and bucked under stang thighs. “Ay, mierda!” Lance trailed off into a string of unintelligible Spanish. 

“Oh kitten, you’re purring and we just got started.” 

Lance could hear the smirk on the raven haired man’s lips, he was doing everything the man wanted and there was no stopping it. It all felt too good. While one hand continued to slowly pump his cock, the other slid up his stomach to roll and pinch a nipple between calloused fingers. “No! Ah-- Dios. Fuck.” Lance rolled his hips, bucking into the hand around his erecting. He moaned again and pulled hard on his restraints when the contact was lost and he cried out.

“Oh, we can’t have you getting off already,” the man moved down between Lance’s legs, “but you do look delicious. Think you can hold out while I have a taste?” Lance whimpered in response as he leaned down and liked a stripe from base to tip of his erection, taking care the laiv his tongue over the tip, swirling around it to gather as much precum as he could. The man moaned with Lance and swallowed around the tip, before pulling back with a pop. “Mmm, even better than I could have dreamed. You’re doing so well for me, sweetheart. I’m glad you decided to give in.” He licked another stripe up the Cuban’s cock while simultaneously pulling on the plug in his ass.

“No. Ah-- Por favor!” Lance moaned and rolled his hips as the plug caught on his rim and slid back in.

“No? Or Please? What is it you want?”

Lance whined as the man turned the plug in him, “Pl-eas! Please nnn! Take it out!” He gasped as the man pulled on it again.

“I’m trying, but it looks like you just don’t want to give it up.” He pulled on it again while leaning up and whispering in Lance’s ear, “What size did you use?”

A moan slipped out when he tried to speak causing the other man to chuckle in her ear, the sound going straight to his dick. Lance swallowed around his Adam’s apple and tried again, voice barely above a whisper, “b-biggest one.”

“Ohh. That’s my boy, nothing but the best. Now I need you to relax.”

Lance tried to lean into the man, but he pulled away and was gone, back between his legs. One of the calloused hands rubbed soft circles into his inner thigh. He took a deep breath through his nose and tipped his head back, willing himself to relax his muscles. He felt the plug shift and pull against his rim and held his breath. The man soothed him and massages the soft tissue of his inner thigh as the largest part of the plug breached and the rest of the plug quickly slipped out. Lance exhales out a soft whine and shifted, suddenly feeling incredibly empty.

The man set the plug down next to him and smirked, “Look at your cute hole, gaping and winking at me. Do you need something in you? Do you need to be filled?” Before Lance could answer, two fingers slipped in him and thrust in and out, loud squelching accompanied their motion from the excess lube still in him from the plug. Small gasps and moans left the Cuban as the man above him continued to thrust his fingers in and out, brushing against his prostate, but never directly hitting it. The man finally stopped when Lance was thrashing and tears started to soak into the fabric over his eyes. “Shh. There we go. I know, you’re ready for me now, huh?” 

Lance was panting heavily and shaking, he didn’t respond.

The man paused and rubbed a hand up the tan chest, concern now filling his voice, “Lance?”

The restrained man took a deep breath and nodded, “Green.” He took another breath and rolled his hips, “Cógerme duro, nene.” Lance purred.

The man between his legs moaned and suddenly bucked, his own mental restraints obviously starting to falter. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. Right through this mattress.” He leaned back and pushed a button and suddenly the restraints on Lance’s legs relaxed, allowing the man to hook his arms under the Cuban’s knees and push them up into his chest. “Fuck you look so good. I’m going to fuck you so good,” He ground his aching cock between Lance’s ass cheeks for emphasis.

Lance moaned and pulled against the cuffs still holding his wrists above his head, whining when he still couldn’t gain control of the situation. “Fuck. KEith please!”

“Mmm, Keith isn’t here to help you, but it’s okay, you can call for your boyfriend while I fuck you senseless.” He sat up on his knees and brushed his cock up across Lance’s hole, tip getting momentarily hung up. 

Lance whined and nodded, “YEs! Please!” He rolled his hips back to meet the man’s groin.

“As you wish.” The man pushed his cock against Lance’s gaping hole, the tipe easily slipping in with all the lube coating him. The man beneath him gasped and tired to push back again. Rather than teasing him further, the raven haired man rolled his hip as he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. “Oh fuck. So good. So hot and soft. And mmm, yeah. squeeze down like that.” He grinned as he watched the tanned man squirm under him, toes curling and relaxing again with each roll of his hips. 

Lance panted and whined, pulling at his restraints again, desperate to get the man in him to just keep moving! He rolled his hips as best he could, earning him some friction and a gasp from the other man. “Please! Please move!”

The man grunted and shifted his position to hold Lance by the back of his legs and then started thrusting in fast and hard. He help a steady pace as Lance’s moans got increasingly louder and then he would suddenly stop, causing the Cuban to cry out in a mix of English and Spanish expletives and strong pulls against the cuffs. After doing this twince, Lance was at shivering under him again, orgasm denial bringing him to tears. 

“Please. Please Keith. Please. I-- I need to- fuck-  _ Please! _ ” 

The man inhaled and started kissing him gingerly and running fingers through his hair. “Okay baby. I’ve got you.”He kissed along his jaw and whispered in his ear soothingly, “I’ve got you Lance. Ready?” When the boy nodded, he slowly started to thrust in a steady pace, pushing against his prostate with each thrust.

Lance was falling apart with each thrust and breathy moan in his ear from the other man. He lean his face against his and whined with a strained voice, “Keith. Touch meeee.”

He nodded and gave Lance was he wanted, reaching between them and grasping his neglected cock, weeping desperately onto his stomach. He could feel his own climax quickly approaching and tried to pump his hand in time with his increasingly more erratic thrusts. Words between them quickly morphed into moans and whimpers. With the man hitting against Lance’s prostate, he quickly came with a shout of his boyfriend’s name, yanking on the cuffs and shooting streams of white across their stomachs and chests as he was pumped dry. The raven haired man moaned loudly with Lance and he clamped down on him, incredibly tight compared to when they started. The sensation as Lance twitch around him post orgasm to too much for the man to last and with a final deep thrust, he spilled inside of Lance, rolling his hips, working every last drop out. Lance whimpered and clamped down against him through it, body jerking, too overstimulated to control any of his muscles.

The man collapsed against Lance and started kissing his neck and mumbling against his skin. “You did so good baby. So good. I’m so proud of you.” He reached up and removed the blinfold and released the Cuban man’s hands from the cuffs, helping him gently bring his arms back down to not strain any muscles. He took the time to rub out the joints in each arm and kissed his shoulders and wrists. “Are you okay?” He cooed and fussed over the blue eyed man.

“I’m okay,” his voice was hoarse and he groaned a little as they eased his legs back down and then the violet eyed man took off the cuffs on his ankles and then rubbed out his hips and knees, kissing up and down the long tan legs. “Mi corazon, te amo, “ he reached down and cupped the man’s face, gently rubbing a finger over the scar that he had memorized. He gently pulled his up and gave him a deep kiss. “Keith, I’m good. All I want now is water and cuddles.”

Keith gave him another chaste kiss and nodded, leaning into the thumb stroking his scar. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” Keith left the room to get a glass of water and when he came back, Lance was in the bathroom. He used the spare moment to put the plug and lube aside to be cleaned and pull off all the dirty sheets, tossing them in the laundry and replacing them with fresh ones. 

Lance returned to Keith laying in bed with just the bedside lamp on. “Hey handsome. You cum here often?” Lance laughed.

Keith gaped at him a moment as blush spread across his cheeks, “I was-- I was doing my best!” He huffed dramatically and rolled on his side.

Lance grinned and sat on the bed, rubbing his boyfriend’s hip as he drank the water. He set the glass down and climbed under the blankets and took his position as big spoon, wrapping her arms around Keith. He left a trail of kisses across pale shoulders, “Te amo. I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too, Lance.” He reached over and turned off the light. Lance sighed behind him and nuzzled into his back. “Wait. Where is Kosmo?”

Lance barked out a laugh, hugging Keith tight and kissing his shoulder. “He’s at Shiro and Adam’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
Dios > God  
Por favor > Please  
Ay, mierda > Oh, fuck  
Cógeme duro, nene. > Fuck me hard, baby.  
Mi corazón, te amo > My heart, I love you.  
Te amo > I love you
> 
> Find me on my other social media:  
Twitter: @ladisadi  
Instagram: @ladisadi_writes  
Tumblr: ladisadi.tumblr.com


End file.
